fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Pretty Cure!
This series is currently on hiatus. For more info, visit here: http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaisyandMangaForever/Hiatus NOTE: Every page related to Super Smash Pretty Cure will have the File:SmashBall.png. '''NOTE:' This page is in the process of being rewritten. is the unofficial fifteenth installment to the ''Pretty Cure series directed by Koizumi Daisy. The season is based off of the Super Smash Bros. series. As of April 3, 2015, Koizumi Daisy will take over the series for Yousei A. Sina. See here for more. Plot List of Super Smash Pretty Cure! episodes For countless years, the Subspace Army has been building its plan to destroy the world and take over, and now, they have finally finished their plan. Launching attack on cities all over the globe, Earth slowly becomes destroyed, and despair outbreaks. But hope comes alongside despair. When the town of Kichijitsu is attacked, a group of fairies who come from a planet called Heiwakai come to the rescue, entrusting the Earth's hope to a team of Pretty Cure -- a group of magical girls who protect their town and stop evil. The first team of Cures begin with Himoto Edna, who obtains the Smash Controller and transforms into Cure Blaze! With so many Cures and so many foes, will the hope of the world win after all? Characters Cures / : The lead Cure of Team Smash and overall, Edna is an adventurous, tomboyish girl who always is active. She is often busy with sports, school, video games, and helping her father at his clinic. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Blaze, the Cure of fire whose theme color is red. She also can transform into , whose theme color is white. * / : A cute, cheerful girl who likes fruit. She is always willing to help others, no matter what it takes. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Fruity, the Cure of the rainbow whose theme color is light green. * / : Junko is a strong, determined girl who is very social. She gets very annoyed when she doesn't get her way. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Jungle, the Cure of strength whose theme color is brown. * / : A quiet, softspoken girl who loves adventures. She enjoys reading and always keeps herself occupied. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Hero, the Cure of heroes whose theme color is green. She also transforms into and , maintaining the same color. * / : A cold, thoughtful girl who usually is uncertain of things. She enjoys video games, and plays them a lot. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Galactic, the Cure of the galaxy whose theme color is orange. She can transform into whose theme color is light blue. * / : A sweet, loving girl who is a big dreamer. She likes to rest and is always full of energy. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Sky, the Cure of dreams whose theme color is pink. * / : A direct, head-on girl who has full confidence in herself. She loves being around with friends, but wants her own independence as well. Her Pretty Cure is Cure Starry, the Cure of the stars whose theme color is red with a bright blue sub-color. * / : Hikaru is a happy-go-lucky girl who is very clumsy. She doesn't do well in education, but excels at video games. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Electric, the Cure of electricity whose theme color is yellow. * / : Masuyo is a kind, considerate girl who appreciates everyone. Though a bit shy sometimes and feeling lower than her sister, she always looks to the future and enjoys herself in what she does. Her alter ego is Cure Jade, the Cure of variety whose theme color is green. * / : A girl who dreams of becoming an idol. Sweet and softspoken, she always knows how to cheer others up and make them happy. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony, the Cure of music whose theme color is light pink. * / : Daiki is a fast-paced, action loving girl who's the fastest runner at her school. On a track team, she wants to be in the Olympics, and maybe even participate in driving races. Her alter ego is Cure Racer, the Cure of speed whose theme color is blue. * / : Chiyoko is a quiet, happy girl who is best in her baseball skills. She enjoys adventure in her life, and wants to learn about the world around her. Her Cure ego is Cure Earth, the Cure of the world whose theme colors are red and yellow. - Team Melee= * / : Momoka is a graceful, delicate girl who loves to do things for others. She will even put her life on the line to save her friends and acquaintances. Her Cure go is Cure Sweetheart, the Cure of love whose theme color is pink. * / : A wise, intelligent girl who enjoys archery. She is always a leader and inspiration for others. Her Cure ego is Cure Magic, the Cure of Wisdom whose theme color is violet. She can transform into another Cure, whose theme color is blue. * / : A cold, distant girl who lets nothing stand in her way. She rivals anyone who interferes with her. When purified, she becomes a spoiled, cocky, nerdy, energetic teenager. Her Cure ego is Cure Wing, the Cure of determination whose theme color is red with blue as the sub-color. * * * * * * - Team Brawl= * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * }} Mascots * : The mascot of all of the Cures, Advance is a kind, wise fairy who comes from another world. Subspace Army Minor Characters - Kichijitsu= - Other= Hoopa (Confined) A ghost-like Pokemon who acts like a child, She firsts appears in Episode 14 Hoopa (Unbound) Confined's father, who's Hoopa's true form and acts like a father to Confined and later on Hoshi}} Locations The Cure's vast hometown, always bustling with activity. It translates to "Lucky Day". The dimension the Subspace Army resides. Items The Cure's transformation item. Team Smash's controller is shaped like an N64 controller, Team Melee's is shaped like a Gamecube controller, Brawl is shaped like a Wii remote, and 3DU is shaped like a WiiU gamepad. Cure Sky's item, used for teleporting and warping. Cure Wing's item used for switching between dimensions and worlds. Trivia Gallery References Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! Category:DaisySeries Category:Series based on Games Category:DaisyWIP